


two sugars and two creamers

by MiniInfinity



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniInfinity/pseuds/MiniInfinity
Summary: Seokmin always orders the same thing in the coffee shop Soonyoung works at.





	two sugars and two creamers

**Author's Note:**

> me at 1am, fucking excite over my coffee in the morning: soonseok  
> with that being said, the only **warning** is i didn't think through this much, so it will be grosser than usual and i hope this tiny thing makes sense

It's two sugars and two creamers for the cup of coffee, a screech of porcelain coaster against porcelain mug, and a smile across the counter as he slides the caffeine fix over. Soonyoung follows this routine at the start of his shifts because it means a smile from Seokmin will greet him before he splits for the office.

\----

It's two sugars and two creamers for the cup of coffee, a screech of porcelain coaster against porcelain mug, and a smile across the counter as he slides the caffeine fix over. Soonyoung wonders if he will ever make something different for Seokmin.

\----

It's two sugars and two creamers into the empty cup of coffee, a screech of the bell at the other side of the door, and a scowl drops from his face in the break of thirty. Soonyoung brushes the snow at Seokmin's eyelashes, huffs at dusts of pink at his ears and cheeks, and tells him it's okay.

\----

It's a carton of soy milk and a bitter aftertaste at his palate. Starchy sheets and the hopes of leaving soon, it's white all over his eyes, even when he closes them.

\----

It's two sugars and no creamers into his cup of coffee, click-clack of the mug over the glass table, and he wonders if he should have accepted the coaster.

\----

It's two sugars and two creamers in the half-filled cup of coffee, a screech of porcelain coaster against porcelain mug, and a smile falters its way up and across the counter as he slides the caffeine fix over. Soonyoung wonders why it doesn't feel right.

\----

It's no sugars and no creamers this time, fixates on lowering the sugar in his body but not caffeine at this age.

\----

It's two sugars and two creamers for the cup of coffee, a stuttering screech of porcelain coaster against porcelain mug, and a smile welcomes him like home as he slides the caffeine fix over. Soonyoung traces the stranger's smile, the curves of his eyes into the moons when he tries to mirror the same smile back. He wonders if they have met before, if the smile ripped through pages of the years and had them meet for the first time all over again.

\----

It's two sugars and two creamers for the cup of coffee, a screech of porcelain coaster against porcelain mug, and a smile across the counter as he slides the caffeine fix over. _Seokmin_ is written into the crumpled sticky note on his palm, and it instructs him to look for a smile across the table.

\----

It's two sugars and two creamers for the cup of coffee, a screech of porcelain coaster against porcelain mug, and a smile across the counter as he slides the caffeine fix over. Time works into his skin and digs out the wrinkles, trembles of at his hands when he stirs the coffee for this Seokmin, for the smile across the table. He wishes he never needed the sticky note tucked into the pocket of his apron because the reminder on it seems to crumple more of Seokmin's spirits, his smile than the actual paper.

\----

It's two sugars and two creamers for the cup of coffee, a screech of porcelain coaster against porcelain mug, and a smile across the counter as he slides the caffeine fix over. He wonders why the other barista looks at him like an open book, spine tattered out raw for the world. He forgets something on his way to work, but he doesn't mind the stranger sitting across from him. The smile tells him it's okay he forgot. The smile tells him that maybe he'll remember it the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! it's super short but then again, it was written at 1am before i passed out...  
> i'll be at [ tumblr](http://seokmins-thighs.tumblr.com/), [twitter,](https://twitter.com/_miniinfinity) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/miniinfinity) if you like to crave coffee with me c:


End file.
